The present invention generally relates to a mixed-mode transmission control apparatus, and more particularly to a mixed-mode transmission control apparatus which transmits document data including a transmitting terminal identification data to a reception terminal via an integrated services digital network.
Generally speaking, a conventional mixed-mode transmission control apparatus can carry out transmission and reception of a mixed-mode document containing text and image information. In such a conventional apparatus which receives a mixed-mode document from a transmitting terminal, it is possible to make use of the received document for preparing and editing a different document at the reception terminal. For example, the conventional mixed-mode transmission control apparatus can copy part of text data of the received document into another document to be edited, and it can utilize the image data of the received document when a new document is created.
However, the conventional mixed-mode transmission control apparatus is unable to add a transmitting terminal identifying data to a sending mixed-mode document data at the transmitting terminal when the document data is transmitted to a reception terminal, and there is a problem in that it is difficult for an operator at the reception terminal to judge which transmitting terminal sent the document data having been received and printed out by the reception terminal.
Among telematics service devices including the mixed-mode transmission control apparatus, a group-4 class-1 facsimile is capable of transmitting only image data and is unable of transmitting a mixed-mode document. In a case of this telematics service device, a reception terminal, which is a group-4 class-1 facsimile, can add a call identifying data to a received image data and record the received image data with the call identifying data. This call identifying data contains information describing a transmitting terminal, the reception terminal and a page number of the received document. Thus, application of the above capability of the group-4 class-1 facsimile to the mixed-mode transmission control apparatus is easily conceivable. However, the mixed-mode transmission control apparatus has a primary requirement that a document data created by a user at a transmitting terminal is transmitted to a reception terminal with no additional data, and the received document data received by the reception terminal with no data added be reconstructed by a user at the reception terminal. Therefore, the above capability of the group-4 class-1 facsimile, which is the addition of the call identifying data by the reception terminal to the received document, is not suitable for the mixed-mode transmission control.